


My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Locker room fic, M/M, Sex, Smut, Soccer!au, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the captain of the football team and a senior and Harry is a sophomore and on the football team and Louis hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. I am teacuphaz on tumblr!

My Heart Is the Worst Kind Of Weapon

"Alright! Good practice guys, hit the showers!" The football team wiped their faces, relieved that the torturous practice was finally over. Harry took his bandana off , allowing his curls to fall over his sweaty forehead as he followed the team towards the shower.

Harry was usually the follower when it came to the football them. He was a sophomore in high school, meaning that most of the boys in his grade were on the junior football team, but thanks to a generous growth sport and good coordination, Harry had found himself on the senior team a year early. Most of the team had accepted him, he’d even made a few friends, but one of the seniors was absolutely pissed about a sophomore being on his football team. Not just any senior, either. The captain of the football team.

Louis was small and agile with strong curves and an attitude that was extremely driven and enticing. Girls and boys alike fell at his feet. He was a natural born leader; you could practically feel the power emulate from his being while you were in his presence. Louis also had an ego, and apparently, Harry was a threat to his team’s good name. The seventeen year old wouldn’t even speak to the sophomore unless it was critique, ridicule, or mocking by imitation. Louis couldn’t admit the fact that the reason his team wasn’t scoring as well as they should this year wasn’t because of Harry, but was actually because of his attitude towards Harry making the whole team uncomfortable. Nobody seemed to acknowledge the obvious dislike between the two, but it was enough to throw the whole team’s gameplay off.  
The boys were in the showers in the locker room and Louis was out talking to the coach about gameplay. Harry fumbled with the laces on his cleats, removing him from his sore feet, tired from two practice sessions today. The rest of the boys cleaned off, joking around in the showers, none of them having enough energy to really do anything more than talk a bit. Harry finally entered the shower just as the rest of the boys cleaned off, allowing for a few pats on the back as the guys went to put their clothes back on. Harry felt a warm sense of appreciation knowing that he was accepted as part of the senior team. He found himself still smiling to himself a few minutes after the warm water hit his skin and most of the other boys had filed out of the locker room.

After a few more minutes, Harry was alone and that was how he liked it. He sang his favourite songs for himself as he washed his body off, relaxing under the heat of the water and letting it wash over him. Harry allowed himself to stay in the shower for a while, his voice echoing in the empty tiled room as he twirled under the stream of water. Finally, he’d run out of songs to sing and his skin had become sticky from the water soaking into it, so he turned off the shower, towelling off and putting his school clothes back on.

Harry was giving his hair a final wring through with the towel when he heard the click of the door handle and felt someone step into his distant presence. He looked up, realized it was Louis who had entered the room, and immediately looked down, fumbling to put his second sock on his left foot while a bit of water soaked into the sock already on his right foot from the damp floor. Harry couldn’t understand why when he saw Louis, the blood in his ears seemed to pump faster. He could swear his breathing sped up too, but he could never quite tell because he was usually already breathing so heavily from football practice. His eyes glanced up again, making contact with Louis’ from the doorway. Louis’ eyes rolled as he walked towards his locker, retrieving his bag and removing his shoes so he could shower. Louis peeled the clothes from his sticky skin, brushing his fingers through his damp hair as he stepped into the shower area. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes glimpsed the curve of Louis’ ass. Nobody could deny that Louis was absolutely gorgeous, not even Harry.

"Are you gonna get going, or are you going to keep staring?" Louis spoke, facing the wall as he turned the shower on, soaking his hair and allowing the water to run down his back. Harry’s chest clenched. Who did Louis think he was, anyway? As if some high school football team even mattered. It wasn’t fair that Louis hated him so much over something so childish. "I guess you’re going to keep staring, I suppose." Louis sighed. Harry held his hands to the side of his head, trying to gain the courage to do what needed to be done. Finally, Harry’s legs moved him into the showers, water soaking through his socks as he finally looked directly at Louis, who was still facing the wall. Harry felt his confidence shake as his eyes made full contact with the expanse of Louis’ tan skin, but the words he had to say still seemed to form a coherent sentence as he spoke them.

"Do you have a problem with me, Louis?" Harry half shouted in the echoey room. Louis seemed slightly startled, rubbing the water out of his eyes and turning to face the younger boy.

"Excuse me?" It seemed more of a question than an accusatory statement, and Harry swallowed dryly in the back of his throat as he took a few more large steps closer to Louis. The bottoms of Harry’s dark jeans were slightly damp and his socks had soaked through, and suddenly he wasn’t sure if he quite liked being less than a meter away from Louis like this. He watched Louis’ bright blue eyes widen, but the stern look on the boy’s face never faltered. Harry repeated,

"I said, do you have a problem with me?" 

Louis stared at Harry, unresponsive. The two boys’ eyes locked for around 30 seconds, each of them trying to retain their confident stance as they stared each other down. Louis was the first to look away, shaking his head and turning his back to Harry, facing the shower wall again. Harry felt his anger pound in his ears. He closed the short distance between Louis and himself, grabbing the older boy by the shoulders and turning him around, consequently soaking his own clothes.

"Ignoring my question doesn’t make the problem go away, Louis! You are letting your team down. Your team isn’t losing because there’s a sophomore on it, it’s because of your own shitty attitude! I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to piss you off, but neither of us can control the circumstances right now so can you at least work with me here?" Harry was shouting now, hands shaking on Louis’ shoulders, moving the smaller boy back and forth. Their eyes pierced into each other, faces only inches apart, separated by Harry’s height. Harry suddenly felt intimidated by the older boy’s unresponsiveness, hands jerking quickly away from the bare skin of Louis’ shoulders. Louis' eyes darkened, lips parting slightly. He moved slowly and confidently, taking a step towards Harry, never breaking eye contact. Even though Louis was looking up at Harry, Harry had never felt smaller. He spoke, voice shaking, "L-Lou, I don't mean to-"

"Fuck you." Louis spat, pushing Harry backwards, stunned. Harry stepped back, and Louis stepped forward, pushing Harry once again. "Everything was fine until you showed up." Louis' voice was growing louder and angrier, eyes focused on Harry's in a way that was more threatening than the physical abuse. Louis pushed Harry backward until the younger boy hit the wall on the opposite end of the room with a thud, hitting his head against the cement wall as he collided. Harry couldn't move. It was as if he was frozen. He didn't know what more to do but stand there and take it. He broke eye contact with Louis, looking down and away but Louis grabbed his jaw with one hand, straightening Harry's face toward himself. "Don't you fucking dare look away from me when I'm talking to you!" Harry's eyes straightened toward Louis whose grip tightened against his jawbone. "I can't even focus on games when you're on the fucking team, you know that? I can't even think straight! I just don't understand why this has to happen to me now!" Louis' grip loosened until he dropped his hand. Harry noticed that there was something different about Louis' face; jaw still clenched, but eyes somewhat softer. He mustered up the confidence to speak.

"Louis if there's anything I'm doing that I can change, I'd do anything to make this easier for the both of us." Louis' fists clenched, arms reaching up and pulling at his own hair, turning on heel to sigh and pace in a small circle. He faced Harry, about a foot away, throwing his arms toward the ground with open palms.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Louis' voice was loud in the cement room, not quite a shout, but just slightly quieter than before. Harry was confused and about to speak before Louis took another step towards the taller boy, moving slowly so that they were face to face again. "You'd do anything you say?" Harry was really confused now.

"Of course, anything." Louis' eyes traced Harry's jawline. Harry was suddenly very aware of Louis' obvious nudity and his own wet clothing. The water came down in droplets from Louis' wet fringe dripping down the front of Harry's shirt. The water stopped running as the time on the dial of the shower ran out, and the room was deafeningly quiet. Louis chewed on the inside of his own cheeks and Harry's ears rang with the silence.

"Kiss me." Louis spoke, looking up at Harry as if he was challenging him and didn't actually expect anything to happen. Harry shook his head, heart clenching as the words sunk in.

"What?" Harry was more stunned than confused.

"Please kiss me." Louis' voice came out as a whine, bottom lip shaking as he looked up from underneath his hair, this time hopeful expectance plastered on his face. Harry was frozen. There was this unbelievably perfect boy an inch away from his lips wanting something that Harry didn't even know he wanted until now, and he couldn't move. He kept trying to will himself to move, but the only part of his body that wasn't frozen was his jaw which hung slack as his eyes traced the outline of Louis' waiting lips. Suddenly, Harry felt his hands move to Louis' face, thumbs brushing small water droplets from the smaller boy's cheeks. There was no way this was happening. In about thirty seconds, Harry knew he was going to be punched in the face. There was no way this wasn't a test, but Harry felt his eyes close as he pressed his lips softly to Louis'. Harry gasped in response as he felt Louis' eyelashes flutter closed against his skin. He pulled back, preparing for Louis to hit him, but Louis' hands reached forward to grab Harry's belt loops on either sides of his pants, pressing their bodies impossibly close together. 

"Harry." Louis whined lowly in his throat. Louis' eyes darkened again as Harry carefully examined the boy's face for any hint of a joke. "I need you so badly." Louis' voice was soft now, desperate, and Harry could tell this was not a joke. Harry's eyes locked on the boy's, holding his gaze for a moment before leaning backwards and taking in the sight in front of him. There was no way this flawless boy needed him, but that was what was happening and Harry's mind kicked into overdrive, hands moving to the curve of Louis' muscled hips and squeezing, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to make Louis whimper.

"Fuck I love hearing that." Harry growled. His eyes widened briefly, shocked at his own manly voice. Louis' eyes widened more than Harry's did, lips parting as he took a breath.

"I need you Harry. I need to be yours and I need you to need me." Louis' voice was unbelievably slutty and Harry's body shook with lust as he flipped Louis so his back was against the wall, pressing up against the boy and kissing him hard this time. Louis moaned into his mouth making him tighten the grip on his boy's hips. That's what Louis was right now. His boy. Harry needed Louis more than he ever realized.

Louis' tongue licked between Harry's lips, and Harry sucked, tasting nothing but Louis and more Louis. His fingers tightened hard enough on Louis' hips hard enough to bruise but Harry couldn't stop. Louis whimpered in pain but the noise made it even worse. Harry bit down hard on Louis' lip just to hear the beautiful sound come from the back of Louis' throat one more time. Louis" hands ran up the back of Harry's shirt, scratching as Harry's mouth traced its way down to his jawline and finally reaching his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting dark marks into the tan skin beneath his lips. Louis sighed contented, stretching his neck for easier access as Harry claimed every inch of skin on the small boy's body.

"More." Louis pleaded. Harry's hands moved to the curve of Louis' ass, moving both hands down as his mouth traced the skin on his jawline. Harry grabbed handfuls and squeezed, moaning deeply as Louis pressed his hips further against him for the friction he was so desperately whining for.

"Louis." Harry growled, hand lifting up and slamming hard against the skin with his right hand. Louis pouted, eyes fluttering shut as he whimpered with want. "I'm going to make you need me more than you could imagine. Fuck, you are such a little slut for me. I fucking love it. I need you Louis, I need you to be my little slut." Louis moaned in his high pitched voice as they made eye contact. "I love the noises you make for me and I bet you'd feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. I need you." Harry's voice kept growing harsher as Louis panted, clawing at Harry's skin a his arms shook with how much he needed to be taken care of.

"Please. I'll be your baby boy, I'll be your slut, just fuck me until I'm full and can't walk." Louis was almost crying now with how much he needed Harry, and Harry growled, low and deep in the back of his throat. He stepped back to remove his shirt and went straight back to sucking on Louis' collarbones, not even taking time to admire how Louis' bottom lip shook as if he was going to lose it as any second. Louis fumbled with Harry's pants, undoing them and forcing them down as far as he could reach.

"I'll take care of you, baby boy." Harry's hands moved up through Louis' hair reassuringly as Harry shook his remaining clothes off completely. "I'll fuck my baby so good that he feels it for days." Harry was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. He could hardly believe what was happening. It was as if his brain was on autopilot but suddenly he was laying Louis gently down on the wet tile floor of the shower, protecting his head and moving slowly as if Louis was the most precious thing he'd ever laid down, and Louis was looking up at him expectantly, chewing his lip as if he was trying to drive Harry crazier than he already was. "Fuck, Lou, you are so god damned pretty. I can't wait to wreck you." Harry's lips touched Louis before crawling down the older boy's body, lips teaching his chest and sucking. "Wanna feel myself so deep inside you." Harry groaned between kisses. "Wanna fuck you till you're screaming my name." Louis gasped a whimper as Harry's lips popped, sucking on one of his nipples before moving to the other one to trade his tongue over it. "Wanna take care of you like the good little boy you are." Harry's lips moved to Louis' stomach, sucking and biting at the tanned flesh. "I'm going to fill you so that you're leaking with my cum and I want to see it leak out of you like the perfect little slut you are."

"Harry!" Louis cried, fisting at the boy's curls as Harry's lips wrapped around his cock. Harry's green eyes locked with Louis' as he hollowed out his cheeks, sinking back down to fit Louis into his mouth and Louis had to look away, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his mouth opened and he almost buckled over. He felt short of breath as Harry pulled up of his cock again and again, licking at the tip and pushing Louis' way past his threshold of stimulation. Tears leaked from Louis' eyes as he looked into Harry's again, mouth unable to close. He thrust his hips slightly into Harry's mouth, heart stopping as he felt Harry groan around his mouthful. Harry gripped the boy's hips again making Louis' cried grow more desperate as he sucked. Harry pulled away, mouthing at the skin of Louis' hips and watching Louis' hands tremble as the boy whimpered beneath him. 

"I love when you're a desperate little slut for me, sweetie." Harry cooed, wetting his fingers in his mouth and tracing Louis' tight rim. "You're going to take it for me so good baby. I can't wait to see the way you look when I make you come all over the both of us." Harry's mouth was practically watering just imagining how pretty Louis would sound as he came, high pitched moans breaking off into strangled cries. He licked across Louis' hole, heart clenching at the noise Louis made and dragging his tongue over the hole once again as Louis pushed against his face. Louis' hands were shaking without something to grip onto, and when Harry pulled away to insert his first finger, he almost lost it at the way Louis clawed at his own skin, piercing it with his nails until little droplets of blood formed on the boy's thighs. 

"Fuck Harry, I'll be so good for you. More. More." Louis was panting heavily, tears still forming steadily and Harry finally worked his way up to three fingers after what seemed like forever for both boys. Harry pulled his fingers out, wetting his own cock as Louis' breath steadied. Louis seemed relatively calm for a moment, still shaking as his eyes made contact with Harry's again after the longest time of being shut in pleasure. Harry lined up, not breaking eye contact, and he began to push inside. 

Harry was met with the most glorious tight heat he had ever felt surrounding him coupled with the drag of Louis' fingernails along his back. When he's bottomed out and was face to face with Louis whose eyes were bigger than Harry had ever seen them, he pressed a small kiss to the boy's cheek for a bit of comfort before pulling out and trusting in deep again. The boys moaned in unison, Louis' higher than Harry's, but Harry suddenly lost control, thrusting into Louis as hard as he could possibly manage.

"Gunna fuck you like the pretty little slut you are, Lou. Wanna make you scream my name. Fuck, you are so good." Harry's hips snapped again and again against Louis' ass and Louis cried out in pleasure every time Harry bottomed out. Louis' strangled cried echoed in the room as he clutched onto Harry shoulders, crying in pleasure and need into the younger boy's neck.

"Oh, oh please, fuck Harry, fill me like the slut I am, make me yours." As Louis spoke the last words, Harry could feel himself coming and he supported himself on one arm, reaching and stroking Louis to orgasm a few mere seconds after himself. He felt himself fill Louis as he kept thrusting inwards until he felt Louis spurt against his stomach, mouth falling and eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled sharply, tears running down the boy's face as he covered them both in his cum. Harry could've came again just based on his pretty Louis looked while coming and how pretty the boy sounded gasping him name.

Harry pulled out, rolling to lay on his back beside Louis. He was stunned. Louis couldn't move and didn't know what to say. They laid on the shower floor for a few minutes, both unable to move and confused by what just happened. Louis finally spoke, shaky and broken.

"I... I'm so sorry." Louis' hands were still shaking and his eyes were closed. Harry instinctually sat up, pulling Louis to a seated position as well. 

"Oh no, sweetheart." Louis was crying a bit harder now, trying not to make any sounds but still not looking at Harry's face as the tears fell. Louis seemed so vulnerable, and Harry's heart hurt. He'd never had to deal with someone crying like this before, but he pulled Louis closer, into his lap and facing him, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry for support. Harry could feel the boy's shoulder's relaxing as he started to breathe normally again. He rubbed his fingers into the skin of Louis' back. "No no no Louis. Please don't cry. I'm sorry." Louis looked at Harry.

"I thought you would be mad at me and think I'm lame. I really didn't mean to get that vulnerable." Louis hiccuped. Harry was still rocking him.

"Lame? Louis, I know you felt vulnerable and all, but that was so unbelievably sexy that I don't even know what to say." Louis chuckled, cuddling a bit further into Harry and relaxing at last."

"I was sexy? I didn't know you would be so dominant. If I would've known you could do THAT to me, I wouldn't have lasted this long." Harry shook his head, a smirk plastered across his face. He didn't want Louis to know that he wasn't quite sure where the sudden confidence had come from.

"So is this why you were acting like a douche bag?" Harry guessed.

"To be honest I didn't know what it was for a while. I just knew I hated you. Then I started noticing little things about you that made me hate you more. I didn't realize that I actually wanted you so bad until the coach asked me why I don't like you and my reasons were that you smell good and have nice hair and pretty eyes." Harry blushed, pressing his lips to Louis' forehead. Louis grinned at the affection, snuggling closer to Harry. 

"Wow." Harry chuckled, brain still fuzzy. "Wow." 

"Yeah." Louis laughed. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." Harry looked at Louis' sternly.

"Well we aren't just going to pretend this didn't happen, are we?" Harry asked, chest clenching. Louis sighed.

"I guess we can't. But can you at least give me some time to get a bit more comfortable with everyone knowing we're together?" Harry beamed at the last word, heart leaping into his throat. 

"Yeah, I can definitely do that." Louis smiled, standing up and extending an arm to help Harry up off the ground. "Now come on. Let's shower again and I'll drive you either home or to my place to get some dry clothes." Harry stood up, smiling back at his boy. His boy. His heart danced again.

"By the way, I can't believe you're so submissive." Harry stated as they stepped under the streams of water from the shower heads. Louis looked at Harry through squinted eyes.

"Just for you, babe. And if you ever want to see me like that again I suggest you shut the fuck up." Louis chuckled, and Harry laughed loudly, taking a step toward Louis to wrap the boy in his arms and kiss his forehead. He could definitely get used to the way Louis acted so touch but melted under his touch. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry washed Louis' hair and kissed him all over. Louis was just happy to be someone's, especially if that someone was Harry.


End file.
